


H.O.U.S.es

by gardnerhill



Category: Basil of Baker Street - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Chemistry, Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Gen, Shrinking, Victorian Science Fiction, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes will know where to find Watson when he’s got the antidote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H.O.U.S.es

**Author's Note:**

> For the July 2015 Watson's Woes Promptfest Amnesty Prompt #3, _**Dubious Chemistry**_ _. Holmes has created a new solution with his chemistry experiments and Watson accidentally gets dosed, with hilarious results._ No doubt this is the same formula responsible for the events in my story [DRINK ME](http://archiveofourown.org/works/547867).

“Watson, be reasonable!”  
  
Watson folded his arms and glared at his partner.  
  
“You know I’ve been working on a compound at my brother’s request – he specifically asked me to search for something that would reduce weight. He has become rather self-conscious about his girth these days.”  
  
Watson tapped one foot.  
  
“You shouldn’t have startled me, old man – it’s the only reason that miniscule amount splashed on your hand. And you must admit this is an amazing discovery with far-reaching ramifications for exploration and detailed work – and does reduce one’s weight, even if this isn’t the exact result my brother wanted.”  
  
Glare. Tap tap tap.  
  
“Watson. I _swear_ I will find a counteragent that will return you to your proper state. In the meantime, have you considered that your current situation could prove invaluable as an investigative assistance? In the realm of surveillance alone…”  
  
Watson finally broke the silence with an oath – which did not sound as formidable in the higher register caused by his current size.  
  
Holmes blinked. “I’ll start working on that now, shall I?”  
  
Watson gave one sharp nod. He hopped off the lab table onto the chair arm, then to the seat, and shinnied down the chair leg to stand on the floor at last – where he could stare his friend in the shoelaces. He gave an about-face and headed across the vast expanse of the carpet to the other tenant of these rooms.  
  
A stout mouse in apron and mob-cap opened at his knock and peered through her spectacles – and Watson had to remind himself that this was not a giant mouse and this was not a normal-sized door. “Oh dear, Mr. Holmes has been playing with his chemistry set again has he?” Mrs. Judson called over her shoulder. “Mr. Basil! Dr. Dawson! Visitor for you!”


End file.
